Tending to gardens normally requires a series of different tools designed to accomplish unique objectives (e.g., prune, dig, weed, etc.). The use of such a large number of tools is cumbersome and requires appropriate storage. Even with appropriate storage, often times tools are misplaced and not available when needed.
Thus, there is a need for an all-in-one type garden tool comprising multiple tools and features allowing the single garden tool to accomplish the objectives of the multiple individual tools now being used. Advantageously, the all-in-one tool should be safe to use and adaptable to gardening conditions.